Blog użytkownika:Verya97/Rozdział 20 - Ostatnia szansa
Rozdział 20 - Ostatnia szansa Rafael musiał się spieszyć. Lochy nawet o poranku nie traciły swojej złowieszczej aury, a długie, kręte korytarze, do których nigdy nie docierało światło słońca, jakby ostrzegały ciemnymi oczodołami przed zapuszczaniem się w ich tajemnice. Droga, którą od dnia powrotu do Iberii przemierzał codziennie, wyryła się w jego pamięci tak dokładnie, jak oglądany we wspomnieniach widok przerażonej twarzy ukochanej osoby, która czekała na końcu tej ciemnej ścieżki. Ściany zwielokrotniały echo kroków mężczyzny, które śledziło go niczym duch-strażnik tego miejsca, pilnujący, by nie zapuścił się za daleko. Z ust Rafaela zaczęły wydobywać się obłoczki pary. Powietrze stało się stęchłe i ciężkie od wilgoci. Znalazł się w najbardziej odległej, najniższej części lochów, znajdującej się już pod poziomem morza. Ostatni korytarz, niski i klaustrofobiczny, nie został zbudowany z kamieni. Wyciosano go w litej skale, nieustannie pokrytej kroplami wody, jakby ta nieustannie wylewała łzy żalu nad zamkniętym w swoich czeluściach więźniami. Na końcu przejścia znajdowały się grube, okute żelazem drzwi, które wyglądały, jakby trwały na tym posterunku od wieków. Mimo iż zawiasy, sztaby i skomplikowane okucia rdza przeżarła dawno temu, wrota wciąż pozostawały zadziwiająco solidne. Swą niewzruszoną stałością, w otoczeniu gęstego, zimnego milczenia, odbierały wszelką nadzieję na sforsowanie ich siłą czy podstępem. Rafael ostrożnie przyłożył ucho do woniejących pleśnią, grubych desek i wsłuchał się w ten niepokojący rodzaj mieszkającej tu złowrogiej ciszy, przerywanej jedynie miarowym kapaniem wody w którymś z pobliskich mrocznych korytarzy. Po chwili zapukał, mocno i zdecydowanie, a odgłos tych trzech solidnych uderzeń, niemal natychmiast ucichł, wchłonięty przez centymetry drewna i metalu. Mimo to, po kilku minutach, bardziej wyczuł niż usłyszał jakiś ruch po drugiej stronie, upragniony znak, że uwięziona w celi istota wciąż żyje. — Invierna! — zawołał, głosem łamiącym się z emocji. — Princesa, ''responde*''! Przez krótką, przerażającą chwilę w jego głowie zaciążyła myśl, że jednak mu się wydawało i stracił ostatnią osobę, dla której koniecznie musiał przeżyć, gdy nagle, przez dziurkę od klucza, usłyszał ukochany głos, odmieniony nie do poznania od ich wczorajszej rozmowy – słaby, kruchy i delikatny, niczym puszysty śnieg padający ciemną nocą, w której mrokach skradało się nieubłaganie widmo śmierci. — Tío...** — Jestem tutaj — zapewnił szybko, przyciskając ucho do największego zamka. — Jak się czujesz? Nic ci nie jest? Jakże pragnął, by te pytania nie wydawały się tak pozbawione nadziei! Odpowiedział mu suchy, donośny kaszel, na dźwięk którego serce Rafaela niemal zamarło. — Jestem tylko trochę przeziębiona, ale nic mi nie jest — zapewniła, gdy już się uspokoiła, starając się nadać swojemu głosowi kojący, radosny ton. Nie zmyliło to jednak Rafaela. Doskonale wyczuł wyzierający zza każdego słowa blady strach, skrzętnie tłumiony potężną siłą nieugiętej woli. — Co dzieje się na górze? — zapytała jak co dzień. Rafael podziwiał jej niezłomność w obliczu sytuacji, która wydawała się bez wyjścia. Została zraniona, pochwycona i uwięziona w tej potwornej celi tylko po to, by on nie odważył się sprzeciwić rozkazom Stavarssona. Miała oddać życie w niewoli u ludzi, z dala od matki i sióstr tylko dlatego, że znalazła się w złym miejscu w złym czasie, a mimo to nie usłyszał od niej ani słowa skargi. — Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem Stavarssona… — A czy… wczoraj wydarzyło się może coś dziwnego? Wśród gości z Arendelle? — W głosie Invierny rozbrzmiała tajemnicza nuta. Rafael westchnął, a wstyd natychmiast uderzył go w twarz tak mocno, że na jego policzkach pojawiły się purpurowe plamy. — Przepraszam cię, ale nie wiem o niczym, co wczoraj działo się w pałacu. Ja… przez cały dzień nie wychodziłem z komnaty — wyznał ciężko, dopiero w tym momencie uświadamiając sobie swój błąd. Podczas gdy on rozczulał się nad sobą, jego dogorywająca w lochu siostrzenica za wszelką cenę obmyślała jakieś wyjście z tej beznadziejnej sytuacji. — Mogę wywiedzieć się czegoś teraz, przed śniadaniem, wszyscy jeszcze śpią — zaproponował z zapałem, pragnąc naprawić swój błąd. — Co chciałabyś wiedzieć? — To nie ma znaczenia — przerwała zadziwiająco oschle, jakby nie chciała czegoś zdradzić, ale zaraz dodała łagodniejszym tonem: — To zbyt niebezpieczne. Musisz uważać na Ignoto, dzieje się z nim coś bardzo dziwnego, nawet tutaj to wyczuwam. — Ignoto nie ma w pałacu. Widziałem, jak przemyka przez dziedziniec w środku nocy i znika za bramą… Nie wrócił, nie słyszę jego muzyki. — Rafael skupił się i wytężył swój szósty zmysł, przenikając nim pałacowe mury. Rezultat nie pozostawiał cienia wątpliwości, nie wyczuwał nawet cienia aury Ignoto, która dla niego i Invierny brzmiała jak krótki, zapętlony utwór wygrywany przez niewidzialną orkiestrę na instrumentach o naturze wykraczającej poza ludzkie pojęcie. — Przecież miał was pilnować, ciebie i Kusznika… Stavarsson zrzucił na niego wasze zaklęcia przywiązania! Nie podoba mi się to. — To jeszcze nie koniec problemów. Książę Rubén rzucał tej nocy potężne uroki. Nie wiem jakie, bardzo dobrze się zabezpieczył przed niepowołanym wzrokiem, ale trwało to prawie do samego rana... Invierna wydała z siebie nieprzyjemny syk, słysząc imię następcy iberyjskiego tronu. — Cokolwiek to jest, nie przyniesie nam nic dobrego! — prorokowała grobowym głosem Invierna. Nagle, w oddali rozległ się trzask otwieranych krat. To strażnicy jak co dzień schodzili o świcie do lochów na rutynowy patrol, mimo iż od lat nikogo tutaj nie zamykano. Władcy Iberii w swojej letniej rezydencji wyraźnie stawali się bardziej pobłażliwi. — Nie chcę cię zostawiać! — wyszeptał gorączkowo Rafael, czując potworny strach przed rozstaniem, które mogło okazać się ich ostatnim. — Zdradzę wszystko królowej Elsie i znajdę jakiś sposób, by cię stąd wyciągnąć! — Nie, nie możesz! — Słowa Invierny były niczym trzask bicza, a jej młodziutki głos, pomimo osłabienia, przez moment zabrzmiał jak głos jej matki. — Jeśli to zrobisz, zginie mnóstwo niewinnych osób. Musisz wytrwać do końca! — Ale... — Dam sobie radę — zapewniła i pomimo całego przerażenia, jakie wyzierało z tonu jej głosu, był on pełen odwagi i gotowości do poświęcenia, niemalże królewski. Nie powstrzymał jednak gorzkich łez Rafaela. — Zawsze jest nadzieja, cariñoso*** tío... Tymi słowami, pomimo żelaznych zamków i grubych desek, uścisnęła go mocno, dodając mu odwagi. Mężczyzna wybiegł z lochów okrężną drogą, pośpiesznie skrywając łzy pod maską bezpiecznej obojętności. — Zawsze — powtórzyła szeptem Invierna, kuląc się w ciemnym kącie celi i skupiając cały swój umysł na jedynej osobie, która była w stanie ją usłyszeć. Zacisnęła pięści, zamknęła oczy i czekała. Wiedziała, że jeśli opuści ją nadzieja, jej miejsce natychmiast uzurpuje sobie widmo powolnej śmierci. * Śniadania w prywatnej królewskiej jadalni sprawiły, że Elsa zaczęła pałać dziwną sympatią do posiłków spożywanych w ogromnej sali wraz z możnymi. Wcale nie brakowało jej hałaśliwej obecności markizów, bynajmniej, lecz świadomość faktu, iż główna jadalnia posiadała znacznie dłuższy stół przeznaczony dla rodziny królewskiej, który wymuszał większe odległości między siedzącymi, sprawił, że natychmiast zapragnęła się tam znaleźć. Przekroczywszy próg jadalni wyczuła ogromne napięcie, jakby dziwnym sposobem całe pomieszczenie zamieniło się w beczkę prochu. Anna, która tym razem postanowiła nie czekać na siostrę, już zajęła swoje miejsce za stołem. Zachowywała się jednak co najmniej dziwnie, nawet jak na nią – splotła dłonie na podołku, wciskając się jak najgłębiej w krzesło, i jedyne na czym się skupiała, to sprawianie wrażenia, że jest niewidzialna. Infant Alexander wydawał się być dziwnie poruszony, co w połączeniu z jego niezadowoloną miną nie wróżyło niczego dobrego; gestykulował zawzięcie, z trudem tłumiąc głos, gdy bombardował kwiecistym monologiem lewe ucho swojego brata, który znakomicie udawał, że go słucha. Książę Rubén, zamyślony i potwornie niewyspany, przypominał wór kamieni rzucony bezładnie na krzesło. Jedyną oznaką życia jaką wykazywał było machinalne gładzenie brody, które i tak nie mogło zmniejszyć skali jej potwornego splątania, narastającego z dnia na dzień. Obecne przy stole dwórki królowej Mercedes natychmiast wbiły w Elsę niedyskretne szpileczki swoich pięknych oczu. Wieść o odrzuconych zaręczynach rozeszła się gromem po pałacu, wprawiając w osłupienie wszystkie obecne na nim damy. Radość przeważyła jednak nad zdumieniem, gdy uświadomiły sobie, że jak do tej pory najpoważniejsza kandydatka do odebrania im księcia Alexandra sama się usunęła. Teraz zapewne analizowały każdy cal jej twarzy, doszukując się na nim jakichkolwiek oznak smutku, obojętności, czy też skrajnej głupoty. Elsa postanowiła jednak oszczędzić sobie ich niemej opinii i przemaszerowała obok nich nie zaszczycając żadnej nawet krótkim spojrzeniem. Książę Rubén wstał z krzesła ociężale, by uczynić zadość etykiecie i odsunąć Elsie jej fotel, gdyż doskonale wiedział, że jego młodszy brat nie uczyniłby tego za żadne skarby świata. — Wasza wysokość — powitał ją, a jego delikatnie zachrypnięty głos zabrzmiał w pełnej napięcia ciszy niczym wystrzał. Elsa zrozumiała, że to ona była zapalonym lontem dla tej beczki prochu jaką teraz przypominała jadalnia. Zerknęła na puste krzesło u szczytu stołu. Królowa Mercedes, która swoją obecnością i zajmowanym miejscem stanowiła niejako wieko owej beczki, tym razem nie mogła wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce ze zwykłą sobie gracją i taktem. Pomoc przyszła z najmniej spodziewanej strony – książę Rubén złapał jej rozgorączkowane spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się delikatnie, choć wiele kosztowało go nadanie tej najprostszej formy wsparcia swoim zmęczonym rysom w taki sposób, by nie przypominały karykaturalnej maski. Nim zasnęła zastanawiała się czy wczoraj w ogrodach nie zinterpretowała źle jego słów i łudziła się na próżno, że książę zechce sobie pomóc. Ten drobny gest z jego strony napełnił jej serce nadzieją, która dodała jej niesamowitej energii. — Piękny dzień, nieprawdaż? — rzuciła w przestrzeń, opierając się wygodnie i zaplatając dłonie ze sobą. Oczywiście sama nie zgodziłaby się z tym stwierdzeniem. Od samego rana niebo Valencii pokrywały ciężkie, siwe chmury, co jakiś czas zsyłające krótkie, bardzo zimne ulewy. Liczyła jednak, że myślenie o deszczu za oknem schłodzi wszystkie gorące głowy. — Chociaż zdecydowanie bardziej wolę słońce o tej porze roku, to jednak deszczowa Valencia również ma swój urok. Elsa nie przeliczyła się – ta szczera i niepozbawiona drobnych błędów gramatycznych odpowiedź mogła wyjść tylko z jednych, zmęczonych ust. Płynnie kontynuowała rozmowę z następcą tronu, świadomie tracąc zainteresowanie resztą obecnych. Miała nadzieję, że jej plan się powiedzie. Po kilku minutach książę Alexander wdał się w pogawędkę z do tej pory milczącą Anną, gdy zrozumiał, że Elsa nie ma zamiaru zwrócić swojej uwagi na jego ostentacyjne niepatrzenie w jej stronę. Dwórki przestały też obmawiać królową Arendelle i zajęły się sobą, po nieudanych próbach włączenia do konwersacji zamkniętego w sobie Rafaela. W czasie gdy służący podawali śniadanie, Elsa przyjrzała mu się uważniej. Ich nauczyciel kultury iberyjskiej był blady i zaniepokojony, choć bardzo starał się to ukryć. Możliwe, że zmagał się z jakąś chorobą, która nie pozwalała mu uczestniczyć w życiu dworu w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni. Postanowiła z nim porozmawiać, gdy nadarzy się okazja; jej uprzedzenia po wydarzeniach z Wodnika ''odeszły już w niepamięć i choć ''de facto ''nie był jej poddanym, czuła się za niego odpowiedzialna. — Moja matka miewa się już dużo lepiej i wraz z pozdrowieniami przesyła waszym wysokościom obietnicę rychłego spotkania — oznajmił Rubén, gdy wspólny posiłek wystarczająco załagodził obyczaje. — Proszę przekazać jej wysokości, że wieść o jej powrocie do zdrowia niezwykle nas cieszy — poprosiła Elsa, zerkając na Annę, która myślami była w jadalni tylko jedną nogą. Infant skłonił lekko głowę w odpowiedzi, nie podejmując dalszej rozmowy. Być może było to spowodowane jego praktyczną naturą, ale Elsa zauważyła, że nawet nie tknął jedzenia, którego woń skusiłaby przecież nawet najwybredniejszego. Potworne zmęczenie biło z jego twarzy, budząc w królowej szczere współczucie. Zdawało jej się też, że schudł nieco, gdyż jego rysy wydawały się jeszcze ostrzejsze niż zwykle, ale mogła być to jedynie gra światła i cienia. — Jak minęła noc waszym wysokościom? — zapytał. Jego głos zabrzmiał sztucznie w połączeniu z taką ilością kurtuazji. Elsa przeczuwała jednak, że chciał skutecznie odwrócić jej spojrzenie od siebie. Spuściła wzrok, nie wiedząc dlaczego poczuła się lekko zawstydzona. Zawstydzenie szybko ustąpiło jednak miejsca zszokowaniu – Anna, ledwie usłyszała pytanie, zaczęła się krztusić. Pech chciał, że sekundę wcześniej wzięła pokaźny łyk syku pomarańczowego, który obrał sobie niepolityczną drogę ku wolności przez nos księżniczki. — Anna, wszystko w porządku? — Elsa rzuciła się siostrze na pomoc, mocno klepiąc ją otwartą dłonią w plecy. — To nic takiego — wydusiła z trudem księżniczka, zanim zaniosła się potężnym kaszlem, który minął jak ręką odjął, gdy tylko zobaczyła, że książę Rubén zamierza wstać z krzesła. — Nie ma potrzeby, wasza wysokość — zapewniła pospiesznie z bardzo niepewnym uśmiechem. Zapewne wyobraziła sobie swoją twarz lądującą na talerzu z grzankami po jednym, rachującym wszystkie żebra klepnięciu księcia Rubena. Następca tronu usiadł z powrotem bez słowa, udając że nie dostrzega nadętych od usilnego powstrzymywania kaszlu czerwonych policzków księżniczki. Elsa zgarnęła chustę ze stołu i zaczęła wstępnie suszyć suknię siostry, przez co pytanie księcia zawisło nad stołem nie bardzo wiedząc, gdzie ma się podziać. Szybko znalazło jednak specjalistę od podobnych przypadków. — Jeśli chodzi o mnie, minioną noc spędziłem wybornie zarówno przed jak i po zamknięciu powiek — wtrącił niewinnie książę Alexander na tyle głośno, by usłyszeli go wszyscy obecni. Dłonie Elsy lekko drgnęły, gdy podawała służącej mokrą od soku chustę, ale natychmiast się opanowała. Kątem oka dostrzegła, jak jedna z dwórek, piękna, modrooka blondynka, zaczerwieniła się po czubki uszu, wbijając zawstydzone spojrzenie w misę z owocami. — Bardzo się cieszę, wasza wysokość, choć zdecydowanie polecam zasypiać od razu z zamkniętymi oczami. Mnie zawsze pomaga — poradziła Elsa z niewinnym uśmiechem, pierwszy raz konfrontując swoje spojrzenie ze spojrzeniem infanta, skrywającym bezpośrednie wyzwanie. Teza głosząca, że najlepszą obroną jest atak, sprawdziła się niezawodnie. Książę Rubén odwrócił twarz do okna, by brat nie dostrzegł rozbawienia na jego twarzy, ale dwórki królowej Mercedes nie okazały podobnego miłosierdzia i zaczęły chichotać. Wszystkie, bez wyjątku. Jedynie Anna zachowała powagę, zbyt zaskoczona tak śmiałym kontratakiem siostry. Książę Alexander wyglądał, jakby połknął jadowitego pająka i musiał udawać, że bardzo mu smakuje. — Znakomita rada, wasza wysokość, z pewnością się do niej zastosuję — zapewnił, sztywno wstając od stołu. — Tymczasem, jeśli wasza wysokość pozwoli, udam się już do swoich komnat. Elsa wyraziła zgodę nieco nadmiernie wielkopańskim gestem, który do reszty pozbawił infanta pewności siebie. Gdy tylko ucichły jego kroki, pomyślała, że posunęła się odrobinę za daleko, jednakże spojrzenia Anny, Rubena, dwórek, a nawet obojętnego na wszystko Rafaela twierdziły coś wręcz odwrotnego. Po chwili namysłu, przyznała im rację. Książę Alexander zachowywał się jak rozkapryszone dziecko, nie mogąc pogodzić się z odmową Elsy, a fakt, że uwiódł jedną z dwórek swojej matki, by wywołać w niej uczucie zazdrości, zasługiwał na pusty śmiech i otwartą wzgardę. Anna miała rację. Książę Alexander dowiódł, iż rzeczywiście wyglądem i zachowaniem nie przypomina dwudziestopięcioletniego, dojrzałego mężczyzny. Atmosfera w jadalni rozluźniła się, ale nikt już nawet nie myślał o jedzeniu. — Pójdę powiedzieć stajennym, by przygotowali powóz. — Rubén powoli wstał, odsuwając od siebie pusty talerz. Jego zmęczenie było jednak tak wielkie, że zahaczył nogą o krzesło, które z trzaskiem uderzyło o posadzkę. — Dokądś się wybieramy? — Elsa zmarszczyła brwi. Rubén postawił krzesło, nie zważając na chichoty rozbawionych dwórek, dla których to śniadanie, pomimo nieobecności ich królowej, stało się atrakcją dnia. — Dziś jest niedziela, więc zgodnie z planem zabieram wasze wysokości na korridę — odpowiedział powoli, nie rozumiejąc skonfundowania, jakie pojawiło się na twarzy Elsy. — Myślałem, że wspomniałem o tym, podczas naszej wczorajszej rozmowy w ogrodach… — Niestety nie — odparła Elsa — lecz będzie to dla nas prawdziwy zaszczyt móc uczestniczyć w tak ważnej dla iberyjskiej tradycji zabawie. Prawda, Anno? — zwróciła się do siostry z uśmiechem, chcąc wybawić Rubena z tej niewdzięcznej sytuacji. — Ależ oczywiście, wasza książęca mość. — Uśmiechnęła się księżniczka, w ten delikatny, uprzejmy, a jednocześnie zimny sposób, w jaki pewna siebie, dobrze wychowana dziewczyna darzy niezbyt lubianą osobę. Choć Elsa dzięki swojej mocy była niewrażliwa na chłód, to jednak ton głosu Anny przyprawił ją o nieprzyjemny dreszcz. — Tymczasem pójdę do swojej komnaty, by się przebrać. — Zerwała się i zamaszystym krokiem opuściła jadalnię, zostawiając swoją siostrę kompletnie osłupiałą. * — Anna? — Elsa bez pukania weszła do pokoju siostry, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. — Jesteś tutaj? — Czego chcesz? — odparowała nieuprzejmie księżniczka. Jej głos dochodził z podłogi za łóżkiem. — Co cię dzisiaj ugryzło? — zapytała łagodnie, podchodząc do siostry. Anna nawet na nią nie spojrzała, jedynie mocniej zacisnęła szczęki, jakby ta nieświadomość ze strony Elsy dodatkowo ją wzburzyła. — Nie po to zostawiłam cię wczoraj w spokoju, byś mogła pobiec na tajną schadzkę z księciem Rubenem! — wybuchła, wlepiając w siostrę gniewne spojrzenie. Elsa zaniemówiła. Oparła się o parapet, to otwierając, to zamykając usta, przez co przypominała wyrzuconą na brzeg rybę. — Rubén poprosił mnie o rozmowę w cztery oczy jeszcze przy śniadaniu, kilka godzin przed oświadczynami księcia Alexandra… — Ach, więc to już dla ciebie tylko Rubén? Już nie książę, infant, jego książęca mość? Czyżby szykowały się kolejne zaręczyny? Wargi Elsy ścisnęły się tak mocno, że stały się niemal tak białe, jak jej włosy. Gdyby tylko Anna znała całą, bolesną prawdę o następcy tronu, może nie wypowiadałaby się o nim z taką wzgardą. — Nie jesteś dziś sobą. Wytłumacz mi, co się dzieje — poprosiła, przyklękając naprzeciwko siostry i ujmując jej napiętą dłoń. Przez krótką, bolesną chwilę miała wrażenie, że Anna ją odtrąci, gdyż jej ręka zadrżała, poruszona przez dwie, sprzeczne myśli. — Przepraszam cię — wydukała w końcu księżniczka, ostrożnie odwzajemniając uścisk. — Bardzo się przestraszyłam, myślałam, że już po tobie. — Dlaczego miałoby być po mnie? — zapytała z niedowierzaniem Elsa, wciąż niczego nie rozumiejąc. Anna odwróciła się, sprawdzając, czy drzwi do komnaty są zamknięte, i wyszeptała: — Wczoraj w nocy śledziłam księcia Rubena. Elsa usiadła twardo na podłodze, czując, jak jej nogi zamieniają się galaretę. Teraz już rozumiała podejrzane zachowanie swojej siostry podczas śniadania. — Że niby co zrobiłaś? — wydusiła, mając głęboką nadzieję, że się przesłyszała. — Dlaczego? Wiesz, na co mogłaś nas narazić? Szpiegowałaś następcę tronu państwa, które od wojny ze Sverigią dzieli wyłącznie moja osoba! — Elsa starała się nie podnosić głosu, by nie doprowadzić do kolejnej, chaotycznej wymiany krzywdzących zdań, ale serce nieubłaganie roznosiło po całym jej ciele iskry gniewu. — Zmienisz zdanie, kiedy ci powiem, co widziałam. — Anna jakby nie zwróciła uwagi na wzburzenie siostry i kontynuowała konspiracyjnym szeptem. Elsa wysłuchała całej historii, od wymknięcia się jej siostry do biblioteki, po zniknięcie księcia w jednej z komnat w opuszczonym korytarzu. Złapała się za głowę, starając się skupić i wysłuchać Annę do końca, ale wzburzona krew szumiała jej w uszach tak głośno, że niemal zagłuszała słowa księżniczki. Tylko intensywny zapach stojących na parapecie kwiatów i smagające ją po plecach podmuchy zimnego wiatru upewniały ją, że nie wyśniła sobie tej farsy. Zupełnie przeszła jej ochota na podzielenie się z siostrą tragicznymi wydarzeniami z przeszłości księcia; Anna z pewnością wyciągnęłaby z nich jakiś dowód przeciwko infantowi, a ona nie chciała na to pozwolić. Cały czas miała przed oczami jego udręczoną, zmęczoną twarz, której tak bardzo chciała pomóc. O czym, oczywiście, nie miała zamiaru przyznawać się Annie. — Dlaczego poszłaś w nocy do biblioteki? — zapytała głosem wypranym z emocji. — To sprowadza nas do kolejnego elementu układanki — wyjaśniła Anna tonem inkwizytora, jakby spodziewała się tego pytania. — Wczoraj, kiedy wróciliśmy z wycieczki do królewskich stajni, Kristoff poprosił mnie na słówko, pamiętasz? Elsa niemal niezauważalnie pokiwała głową, wpatrując się tępo przed siebie. — Chodziło o admirała Fredriksena. Minionego ranka kapitan gwardzistów obudził się w nie najlepszym stanie na głównym dziedzińcu, nie mając pojęcia jak się tam znalazł. Zdradził Kristoffowi, że w nocy obudził go bezcielesny głos, który nakazał mu za sobą podążać. Zaprowadził go do pałacu, właśnie pod drzwi biblioteki. Coś jednak poszło nie tak i admirał nagle znalazł się u stóp głównych schodów, nie pamiętając niczego poza owym głosem i świadomością, że w bibliotece musi znajdować się coś ważnego. Elsa, to może być to! Wyjaśnienie tych wszystkich podejrzanych wydarzeń może leżeć tuż przed naszym nosem! Elsa podniosła się powoli, wciąż obawiając się o stabilność swoich nóg. — Anno, czy ty siebie słyszysz? — zapytała, wyraźnie artykułując każde słowo, po czym wbiła w siostrę pełne niedowierzania spojrzenie. — Jakich podejrzanych wydarzeń? — Ty mi nie wierzysz… — wyszeptała księżniczka, a podniecenie w jej oczach zgasło niczym zadeptana świeca. — Ty mi naprawdę nie wierzysz! — Anna zerwała się na równe nogi. — Wierzę w twoje słowa, ale nie wnioski. — Mówiłam ci już tyle razy, że mam… — Przeczucia? — wtrąciła bezpardonowo Elsa. — To dla nich ryzykowałaś powodzenie naszej misji? Naprawdę nie masz ani odrobiny szacunku dla ludzi, którzy pomimo tylu tragedii przyjęli nas w swoim domu z otwartymi ramionami? — Przypominam ci, że jeszcze nie tak dawno sama pragnęłaś rozwikłać zagadkę buntującej się magii, a ja obiecałam ci w tym pomóc. Póki co, to ja odwalam całą robotę! Admirał Fredriksen został pocałowany przez syrenę, zapomniałaś? Atmosfera pomiędzy nimi gęstniała z każdą sekundą. — Moja moc wróciła do normy, więc nie widzę najmniejszego powodu, by narażać powodzenie tak odpowiedzialnego zadania z powodu twoich przeczuć. Poza tym, admirał jest lunatykiem, w dodatku bardzo zmęczonym długim rejsem, i dziwię się, że nie wspomniał o tym Kristoffowi, zanim ten przybiegł do ciebie — odparła twardo Elsa, odwracając się do okna. Czuła, że jej skronie zaraz eksplodują. W życiu nie podejrzewałaby swojej siostry o taką nierozważność w obliczu realnego zagrożenia dla Sverigii. Racjonalne argumenty odbijały się od niej jak piłki od kamiennej ściany, jedynie wzmagając chaos w głowie królowej, za wszelką cenę próbującej znaleźć jakąś drogę wyjścia. — Skoro nie wystarczam ci ani ja, ani admirał Fredriksen, to czy zapomniałaś już, jak Bazaltar i Esmeralda ostrzegali nas przed Iberią? — zapytała Anna, a w jej głosie mieszały się gniew i desperacja. — Troll będący w samym środku magicznego delirium, oraz zrozpaczona syrena. Sama wiesz, że to za mało! Prześledziłam dokładnie wydarzenia sprzed czterech dni. Moja moc uspokoiła się niemal w tej samej chwili, kiedy stanęłam na tej ''przerażającej ''iberyjskiej ziemi. — No właśnie… — Dość. — Elsa odwróciła się gwałtownie, przykładając dłonie do obolałej głowy. — Te wszystkie podejrzenia, złośliwości, nieodpowiedzialność… Nie poznaję cię, Anno — przemówiła na tyle łagodnie, na ile było ją stać, lecz jedynie nastąpiła siostrze na odcisk. — ''Ty ''nie poznajesz ''mnie ''— prychnęła. — Jeszcze nigdy tak bardzo mnie nie lekceważyłaś! — Wiesz co? Mam już powyżej uszu tej rozmowy — westchnęła z rezygnacją Elsa i ruszyła ku drzwiom. — Świetnie! Dalej udawaj, że nie dzieje się tu nic podejrzanego. Twój książę na pewno się ucieszy! — zawołała za nią Anna. — Jedyne co się tutaj dzieje, to prawdziwe życie ze swoimi prawdziwymi problemami, świat zewnętrzny, który do tej pory bezpiecznie oglądałyśmy z okien naszego zamku! — huknęła Elsa, zatrzymując się gwałtownie. Na jej zaciśniętych pięściach pojawiła się cienka warstwa lodu. — Teraz to ja mam dość słuchania twoich argumentów — odparła chłodno Anna, odwracając się plecami do siostry. — I dobrze, gdyż przekonywanie ciebie do czegokolwiek nie ma najmniejszego sensu. A teraz przysięgnij swojej królowej, że nie zrobisz już nic więcej, co mogłoby nas zdyskredytować. — Przysięgam. — Głos Anny wręcz ociekał obojętnością. Kiedy za Elsą zamknęły się drzwi i można było słyszeć już tylko cierpiętnicze wycie wiatru, księżniczka rozkrzyżowała palce wskazujący i środkowy, uśmiechając się pod nosem bez krzty wesołości w oczach. * Pierwszy raz od tygodni do Valencii zawitały ciemnografitowe deszczowe chmury, pogrążając miasto w wyblakłych szarościach, które zupełnie nie pasowały do pulsujących barwami ulic, domów i ludzi. Zdawało się, że królestwo słońca uodporniło się od brzydkiej pogody, walcząc z jej przygnębiającymi zwiastunami nasyconą promieniami słońca bielą ścian i pąkami kwiatów, odważnie stawiających jej czoła z każdego zakątka miasta. Mieszkańcy również zdawali się nie zważać na wyjątkowo nostalgiczną aurę – nie zakrywali głów przed deszczem, nie stawiali kołnierzy na sztorc by odgrodzić się od silnego wiatru wiejącego od morza, a z ich ust ani na chwilę nie znikały uśmiechy. Elsa w milczeniu obserwowała ich z lekką zazdrością przez okna karety, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na okropną atmosferę, jaka panowała w środku. Anna siedziała obok niej, zachowując odpowiedni dystans. Do tej pory nie zamieniły ze sobą ani jednego słowa, wciąż przetrawiając to, co wypowiedziały do siebie w gniewie. Trzeci pasażer również nie był zbyt rozmowny; Rafael, którego twarz po śniadaniu wydawała się tylko odrobinę mniej blada, usadowił się sztywno naprzeciwko Anny i pogrążył we własnych myślach, raz za czas projektując je niechcący na twarzy za pomocą nieprzyjemnych grymasów. Elsa i tak uznała jego towarzystwo za stokroć lepsze od księcia Alexandra, który, ku jej ogromnej uldze, postanowił wyruszyć na korridę nieco później. Jedyne ukojenie odnajdywała we wsłuchiwaniu się w rytmiczny stukot kopyt wierzchowca, który wiózł na swoim grzbiecie księcia Rubena. Następca tronu nie zdecydował się towarzyszyć siostrom w powozie, obawiając się, że jego obecność przestraszy powożące nim łagodne dzianety, więc podążał obok karety, na jedynym koniu jaki go akceptował. Elsa zdążyła go poznać na dziedzińcu, a właściwie ją, jak się szybko okazało. Była to klacz o kształtnej, ale masywnej budowie, co wskazywało na jej zimnokrwiste pochodzenie. Stała spokojnie, bez asysty stajennego, cierpliwie obserwując otoczenie i od czasu do czasu przeżuwając ze znudzeniem munsztuk. Elsa poczuła się nieco zawiedziona, gdyż owa klacz na pierwszy rzut oka nie wyróżniała się niczym, poza wysokością w kłębie i pewną pobłażliwością wobec biegających wokół niej ludzi. Teraz jednak, gdy zbliżała się na tyle, by Elsa mogła ją zobaczyć przez okno, królowa dostrzegła z niemałym zaskoczeniem, że Rubén zasnął w siodle. Jego głowa kiwała się bezwiednie z boku na bok, w rytm zadziwiająco delikatnych kroków bojowej klaczy, która bez pomocy swojego pana dobierała tempo i kluczyła między przechodniami. Nie byłoby w tym nic nadzwyczajnego, gdyby nie fakt, że jej lewe oko pokrywało bielmo – była ślepa. ''A więc cierpienie wybrało cierpienie, pomyślała Elsa spoglądając z podziwem na śpiącego księcia, którego świeżo uczesaną brodę porywy wiatru powoli przywracały do poprzedniego nieładu. Jego wrażliwość posiadała tą cudowną właściwość, że spełniała się w ciszy przed światem, przez co budziła tym większy podziw, w im bardziej wspaniałomyślnym geście się ją odkryło. Elsa zerknęła kątem oka na Annę, która z niezdrowym zacięciem śledziła srebrne przeszycia na swojej sukni. Dlaczego ona nie chciała wejrzeć głębiej i dostrzec w nim dobra, skoro w niej dostrzegała je zawsze? Nie miała jednak czasu dłużej nad tym rozmyślać, gdyż kareta zatrzymała się u stóp plaza de toros, ''arenie byków, niewiele mniej uświęconej od katedry świątyni każdego Iberyjczyka, jak twierdził Rafael. Dzisiejsza korrida miała być zupełnie wyjątkowa dzięki obecności zagranicznej władczyni oraz jej siostry, które rozbudzały wielką ciekawość wszystkich mieszkańców Valencii. Gromadzący się wokół areny tłum dodatkowo rozpalała wieść o przybyciu specjalnie na tę okazję jednego z najsłynniejszych matadorów Iberii, Miguela Sancheza, zwanego popularnie ''Miguelito****. Rubén poprowadził siostry w asyście gwardzistów przez dwuskrzydłowe, mosiężne wrota, a następnie po wąskich schodach prosto na zarezerwowany dla władców i wysoko urodzonych zadaszony taras. Elsa, dopiero gdy usiadła na wyznaczonym jej miejscu i rozejrzała się wokół, dostrzegła prawdziwy ogrom areny. Sam kunszt wykonania całej konstrukcji zapewniał, że nie bez powodu plaza de toros ''nazywana była drugą katedrą Valencii; cztery kondygnacje wznosiły się koliście nad miastem, przypominając swymi łukami starożytne Koloseum znajdujące się w Italii. Kolista arena, centrum wydarzeń, wykonana była z ubitej ziemi wysypanej żwirem, która od rana zdążyła już namoknąć, przybierając barwę siarki. Na kamiennych trybunach tłoczyło się przynajmniej kilka tysięcy ludzi, gdyż żaden z mieszkańców nie chciał przegapić tak dobrze zapowiadającego się widowiska. — Jak ci się podoba? — spytał książę Rubén, zajmując puste miejsce po lewej stronie Elsy i gwałtownie wyrywając ją z zamyślenia. — Jest przepiękna — przyznała, jeszcze raz z przyjemnością przyglądając się przepięknym rzeźbionym zdobieniom regularnie wieńczącym najwyższą kondygnację. — Mam więc nadzieję, że dzisiejsza korrida utrwali w tobie to wrażenie — odparł, a w jego głosie przebrzmiała nutka zadowolenia. Elsa dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że pierwszy raz zwrócił się do niej bezpośrednio, nie używając ani jednego z jej tytułów. Sama była zaskoczona jak przyjemnie to zabrzmiało, pomimo iż oficjalnie się na to nie zgodziła. — Jestem tego pewna — odpowiedziała szczerze, spoglądając mu w oczy i uśmiechając się ciepło. Sytuacja działała na jej korzyść; szybkie przełamanie granic mogło pomóc jej rozwikłać zagadkę tego niejednoznacznego, tajemniczego spojrzenia, w którym znów dostrzegła iskierkę porozumienia, podobną do tej, jaka zabłysła w jego oczach wczoraj, podczas rozmowy w ogrodach. Wiedziała, że czekało ją jeszcze wiele pracy jeśli chciała odkryć przyczynę smutku, który co jakiś czas błyszczał w lśniącym hebanie jego źrenic, niczym latarnia morska w nieprzeniknioną noc. Wkraczając w ten intrygujący gabinet luster książęcych oczu zapomniała jednak zamknąć drzwi za swoim spojrzeniem, zostawiając wszystko o czym teraz myślała na pastwę intensywnego wzroku Rubena. Książę czytał je przez moment bez skrępowania i z nieskrywaną ciekawością, lecz szybko spuścił głowę i zdjął dłonie z podłokietników, by nikt nie zauważył jak zaciska je w pięści. W tym momencie rozbrzmiała trąbka, mająca na celu uciszyć rozentuzjazmowaną publiczność, a gdy już zapadło pełne napięcia milczenie, rozbrzmiała orkiestra, ukryta gdzieś w jednym z pomieszczeń pod trybunami. W takt energicznej, skocznej muzyki, podkręcając cienkiego wąsika na arenę wkroczył niski, szczupły młodzieniec. Publiczność zaczęła gwizdać i klaskać jak opętana, co najwyraźniej bardzo się młodzikowi spodobało, gdyż uśmiechnął szeroko i ukłonił. — To jest właśnie Miguel Sánchez, jeden z najsławniejszych iberyjskich matadorów — wyjaśnił Rubén, przysuwając się do Elsy. — Ile on ma lat? — zapytała z pełnym podziwu niedowierzaniem. — Szesnaście. Niektórzy już twierdzą, że widział więcej byków, niż wiosen. Miguel zatrzymał się przed lożą honorową i ukłonił, a jego zielone oczy błyszczały zawadiacko. Gdy tylko Elsa i Rubén odwzajemnili jego ukłon, kontynuował swój przemarsz po obwodzie areny, wylewnie witając się z publicznością. Za matadorem podążało trzech mężczyzn w tradycyjnych, bogato zdobionych strojach, trzymających w dłoniach różowo-żółte kapy. Powtórzyli oni rytuał Miguela, choć z dużo mniejszą charyzmą. Widać nie byli tak sławni jak on. Pochód zamykał jeździec na białym koniu, trzymający pewnie długą lancę. Elsa aż otworzyła szerzej oczy ze zdumienia, gdy tylko zauważyła, że wcale nie był to mężczyzna, lecz ubrana po męsku kobieta w średnim wieku o niezwykle surowym wyrazie twarzy i włosach ściętych na pazia. Po przemarszu, który nazywał się ''ruedo, arena opustoszała, ale wyjściowe wrota pozostały otwarte. — Czekają na sygnał rozpoczynający pierwszą serię walk — oznajmił Elsie Rubén — tradycyjnie dają go król i królowa, lecz dziś ten obowiązek spoczywa na mnie. Czy zechcesz mi towarzyszyć? — spytał, oferując królowej dłoń. Władczyni Arendelle przyjęła ją bez wahania i razem z księciem podeszła do ozdobnej balustrady, gdzie na drewnianym mostku zawieszony był lśniący, srebrny dzwon z wygrawerowanymi nań licznymi herbami. Rubén wziął nieopodal młotek o okrągłej, wypukłej główce i podał go Elsie. Na donośny dźwięk dzwonu widownia rozbrzmiała brawami i energicznymi gwizdami. Za otwartymi wrotami po drugiej stronie areny zakotłowało się i na arenę wpadł prawdziwy, rogaty potwór. Elsa nigdy wcześniej nie widziała tak potężnego byka, a westchnienie za jej plecami sugerowało, że Anna była pod równie wielkim wrażeniem. Potężne stworzenie, o karku masywnym jak pień stuletniego dębu, kończynach jak kolumny i cielsku ważącym około tony rzucało po arenie rozpalone, wściekłe spojrzenia z czarnych jak studnie oczu. Jego nozdrza, przebite srebrnym pierścieniem, buchały parą, brunatna sierść lśniła od potu, a długie, potężne rogi przerażały samymi swoimi rozmiarami. — ¡''Toro! '¡'Toro! — zaczęła skandować publiczność, klaszcząc rytmicznie w dłonie. — Co oni mówią? — spytała Elsa, mocniej ściskając poręcze zdobionego krzesła. — Witają byka — odparł Rubén. — On jest najważniejszym aktorem w tym przedstawieniu. Buhaj uniósł imponujący łeb nasłuchując, i po chwili ruszył z miejsca, ryjąc racicami w żwirze. Wyglądał na zdezorientowanego, gdyż co chwila zmieniał kierunek biegu i machał niecierpliwie ogonem. Wtedy do akcji ruszył jeden z trzech mężczyzn, którzy zajęli miejsca przy barierce w równych odległościach od siebie, i zaczął wprawiać barwną kapę w gwałtowne, falujące ruchy. Byk skupił na nim całą uwagę, po czym w ułamku sekundy pochylił łeb i zaszarżował. Mężczyzna był na to przygotowany i w porę uciekł za jedną z drewnianych, mocnych ścianek ustawionych przy krawędzi areny. — Co oni robią? — zapytała cicho Elsa nachylając się w stronę księcia, zupełnie jakby mówiąc za głośno mogła skupić na sobie uwagę monstrualnego stworzenia. — To ''capeadores, ich zadaniem jest rozwścieczyć byka i zmusić go, by ich atakował — wyjaśnił Rubén, również zniżając głos do szeptu. Elsa nie rozumiała dlaczego ktoś chciałby ryzykować bliskie spotkanie z rozpędzonym bykiem, lecz publiczność była wyraźnie zachwycona tymi ryzykownymi podchodami. Po kilku minutach trzymającego w napięciu rozdrażniania byka, na arenie pojawiła się kobieta jeździec z długą lancą, równie surowa i groźna jak podczas ruedy. Zmienił się natomiast wygląd jej wierzchowca – prześliczny biały koń andaluzyjski cały, z wyjątkiem szyi i łba, osłonięty był grubymi, płóciennymi prostokątami do oporu wypchanymi słomą, Miał też całkowicie zasłonięte oczy. — To picador, ona jako pierwsza ma za zadanie osłabić byka — wyjaśnił Rubén, uprzedzając pytanie Elsy. Byk jednak wcale nie miał zamiaru samemu wyjść na spotkanie ostrej jak brzytwa lancy i kręcił się niespokojnie, potrząsając śmiercionośnymi rogami. Kobieta ruszyła więc kłusem, okrążając zwierzę. Zaczęła wykrzykiwać krótkie, ostre słowa, gwizdać przenikliwie i uderzać drzewcem w deski ogradzające arenę. W końcu do akcji musieli przystąpić kapeadorzy, kierując jaskrawymi płachtami uwagę byka na stojącą przed nim pikador. Rozdrażniony buhaj pochylił łeb i ruszył prosto na nią wściekłą szarżą, o którą trudno było nawet podejrzewać zwierzę o takich rozmiarach. Kobieta z lancą o dziwo nie próbowała zjechać mu z drogi – jedynie uniosła ramię, w skupieniu przymierzając się do ciosu. Byk wbił się z impetem w bok wierzchowca. Anna pisnęła cicho, a Elsa zamarła z półotwartymi ustami, zacisnąwszy palce na podłokietnikach tak mocno, że zbielały jej dłonie. Gruba warstwa słomy zatrzymała cały impet uderzenia, a latami ćwiczony do korridy koń umiejętnie przesuwał się w bok wraz z kolejnymi pchnięciami byczych rogów. Wtedy pikador podniosła się w strzemionach i wykonała precyzyjne pchnięcie prosto w kark byka, który natychmiast odsunął się w głębokim szoku. To pozwoliło jeźdźcowi uwolnić się od jego rogów i zjechać triumfalnie z areny w akompaniamencie braw publiczności. Zaledwie picador ''zniknęła za wrotami, na arenę wbiegło pięciu młodzieńców. Każdy z nich trzymał w dłoniach krótkie włócznie z długimi, czerwonymi frędzlami, uwiązanymi tuż poniżej ostrzy. Zanim jednak zdążyli się ustawić, walczący o życie byk zaatakował, obierając sobie za cel najmniejszego z nich. Szczupły, nastoletni chłopiec, wbrew wszelkiemu rozsądkowi, nie przeraził się wcale, a nawet jakby ucieszył się, że został wybrany jako pierwszy, gdyż wykonał popisowego młynka swoimi włóczniami. Gdy buhaj już niemal nabił go na swoje imponujące rogi, młodzieniec zwinnie wyskoczył w górę i pewnym ruchem wbił ostrza w to samo miejsce, które raniła lanca pikadora. Uderzenie wyhamowało impet byka na ułamek sekundy, co pozwoliło chłopcu uskoczyć w bok i uniknąć śmiercionośnych rogów. — To już przedostatni etap korridy. — Rubén podniósł głos, by przekrzyczeć owacje dla odważnego młodzieńca, który z uśmiechem na ustach zbiegł z areny. — Ci chłopcy to ''banderilleros, ''ich zadaniem jest wbić w kark byka ''banderille, ''by na dobre osłabić jego łeb przed spotkaniem z matadorem. Elsa zacisnęła wargi, nie odpowiadając. Zawsze była pełna wyrozumiałości i podziwu dla obcych kultur, lecz korrida powoli stawała się w jej oczach jedynie publicznym dręczeniem niewinnego zwierzęcia, a nie sztuką, za jaką uważało ją większość Iberyjczyków. Rozejrzała się ze smutkiem po trybunach, na których nie brakowało przecież małych dzieci, zmuszonych do oglądania tego krwawego spektaklu. Odwróciła się do Anny, która była biała jak kreda. Siedziała bokiem do areny zasłaniając uszy dłońmi, jakby nie chciała nawet słyszeć, co się tam dzieje. Kristoff, który nie odstępował jej na krok, na skinienie Elsy natychmiast przypadł do Anny i nie przejmując się zaskoczonymi spojrzeniami iberyjskich gwardzistów, przytulił ją do siebie. — Få henne ut herfra***** — poleciła zdecydowanym głosem królowa, przechodząc na arendalski, gdyż nie miała pojęcia, czy opuszczenie korridy przed końcem nie stanowiło przypadkiem swego rodzaju wykroczenia wobec uświęconej tradycji. Anna podziękowała jej spojrzeniem i podążyła za Kristoffem, a Elsa niechętnie powróciła do obserwacji widowiska, którego oglądanie powoli stawało się jedynie przykrym obowiązkiem. Gdy już wszystkie ''banderille ''utkwiły w karku byka, drażniąc go krwistoczerwonymi frędzlami, na arenę radośnie wkroczył Miguelito. Matador uśmiechał się i machał do wiwatującego tłumu, celowo odwracając się plecami do byka, jakby zakrwawiony, wściekły buhaj nie stanowił dlań żadnego zagrożenia. Matador podszedł do loży honorowej, podkręcił wąsika, który nadawał mu wygląd szczwanego lisa i po raz drugi skłonił się dwornie, lustrując Elsę uważnym spojrzeniem. Następnie zdjął z głowy charakterystyczną, czarną czapkę, która po obu stronach posiadała coś na kształt byczych uszu. — ''Su majestad Elsa de Arendelle! ''— zakrzyknął, a w odpowiedzi rozległy się donośne brawa publiczności. — Co się dzieje? — spytała Elsa, słysząc swoje imię. — Matador pragnie zadedykować ci walkę, poprzez wręczenie ''montery — wyjaśnił Rubén. Elsa uśmiechnęła się słabo do matadora, ale jej nogi tak się trzęsły, że nie była w stanie ruszyć się z fotela. Następca tronu sam odebrał więc czapkę od Miguela Sancheza i oddał w ręce królowej, która przyjęła ją bez mrugnięcia okiem. Z całych sił starała się stłumić w sobie niechęć, nie chcąc popełnić faux pas. ''Bardzo żałowała, że nie spytała wcześniej Rafaela o więcej szczegółów dotyczących korridy. Miguel Sánchez powrócił na środek areny i ustawił się naprzeciwko byka, wymachując muletą, czyli krwistoczerwoną kapą przymocowaną do niewielkiej listewki. Buhaj ruszył na matadora z nisko pochylonym, zakrwawionym łbem, lecz gdy już prawie musnął denerwującą go płachtę, Miguelito zwinnym, tanecznym krokiem usunął mu ją sprzed łba, przepuszczając bokiem potężne cielsko. Ten jakże osobliwy i niebezpieczny taniec trwał kilka minut, a za każdym razem gdy matador z łatwością unikał rogów, widownia skandowała głośne ''¡Olé! Elsa postanowiła, że jeśli tylko na tym się to skończy, a byk wyjdzie żywy z tego cyrku, to obejrzy korridę do końca. Widziała jednak, że zwierzę traciło siły z każdym kolejnym bezowocnym atakiem, aż w końcu zupełnie przestało reagować na prowokacje matadora i pochyliwszy łeb, poddało się. Wtedy Miguel Sánchez dobył zza pasa do tej pory niewidoczną szpadę i wszystko stało się jasne. — Co oznacza słowo matador? — spytała ze ściśniętym gardłem. — Ten, który zabija — wyjaśnił książę Rubén spokojnie, ale jedno spojrzenie na twarz Elsy wystarczyło, by cały ów spokój stracił. Miguel Sánchez już unosił szpadę, szykując się do zadania precyzyjnego pchnięcia mającego przeciąć rdzeń kręgowy byka i uśmiercić go na miejscu. Publiczność zamarła w pełnym napięcia oczekiwaniu, dzięki czemu Elsa mogła usłyszeć jak jej serce panicznie próbuje wydostać się na wolność. Nim jednak ręka matadora wydała wyrok śmierci, po arenie przetoczył się potężny, nieznoszący sprzeciwu stentorowy głos Rubena: — Stać! Wszystkie spojrzenia zwróciły się w stronę następcy tronu, a matador rozłożył ręce w geście głębokiego oburzenia, mamrocząc coś pod cienkim wąsem. — Jej wysokość królowa Elsa pragnie, by w nagrodę za dzielną walkę, byk zachował życie — oznajmił stanowczo. Jego słowa okazały się kijem wepchniętym w mrowisko. Tradycja była świętością dla Iberyjczyków, a zgodnie z nią, matador musiał wykonać decydujący cios. Dopiero jeśli chybił, byk miał prawo przeżyć, i nie miało znaczenia, że prośba o oszczędzenie go wyszła z ust pięknej królowej z północy. Matador, czując poparcie tłumu, wyglądał jakby miał ochotę sprzeciwić się decyzji księcia, lecz gdy na jego drobnej posturze wylądowało ciężkie spojrzenie następcy tronu, odpuścił, a nawet zaczął wyciągać sterczące z karku byka banderille, by w oczach publiczności popisać się nietypowym aktem miłosierdzia i obrócić sytuację na swoją korzyść. Gdy byk został już wyprowadzony z areny, pomimo protestów tłumu, Miguel uśmiechnął się wymuszonym, szerokim uśmiechem i skłonił każdej ze stron świata, a widzowie obsypali kwiatami jego wzruszającą ramionami postać. — Dziękuję — powiedziała z wdzięcznością Elsa, uśmiechając się z ulgą do księcia Rubena. Wiedziała, że jego śmiałe zachowanie z pewnością nie przydało mu popularności wśród mieszkańców Valencii. — Powinienem był to zrobić dużo wcześniej — odparł poważnie książę i skłonił się lekko. Jego głos, gdy tylko był spokojny, mógł ukołysać do snu nawet szalejącą burzę. Dzięki niemu Elsa poczuła absolutną pewność, że nic złego już się nie stanie. I wówczas obok nich pojawił się spóźniony książę Alexander. — Zdążyłem na końcówkę? — zagadnął radośnie, zacierając dłonie, lecz gdy tylko zerknął na pustą arenę, jego uśmiech zrzedł. — Nakazałem przerwać walkę — wyjaśnił Rubén takim tonem, jakby chciał jak najszybciej zakończyć tę rozmowę. — A to z jakiej racji? — oburzył się jego młodszy brat. — Królowa Elsa była oczarowana walecznością byka i zażądała, by jego życie zostało oszczędzone — skłamał gładko książę i posłał Elsie znaczące spojrzenie. — To był wspaniały spektakl — zapewniła, choć jej pobladła twarz mówiła coś wręcz przeciwnego. — Oczywiście — przyznał po chwili infant Alexander, uśmiechając się zimno. — Mam więc nadzieję, że pozostałe pięć byków okaże się równie waleczne. Wasza wysokość… Ukłonił się i odszedł na przeciwną stronę loży, zadowolony jak nigdy. — Pozostałe pięć? — powtórzyła głosem wyższym o jedną tonację. — Zgodnie z tradycją na jedną korridę przypada sześć byków — wyjaśnił Rubén bez owijania w bawełnę. — Nie możesz tego przerwać? — zapytała, wbijając w Rubena błagalne spojrzenie. — Uwierz, że bardzo bym chciał, lecz to nie odmieni losu tych zwierząt. Nawet jeśli nie zginą tutaj, będą przewożone z miasta do miasta, aż w końcu dosięgnie je szpada matadora. Elsie zakręciło się w głowie. — Zabierz mnie z powrotem do pałacu — poprosiła, zaczynając powoli nienawidzić każdy kamień, z którego zbudowana była ta sala tortur. Rubén bez słowa ujął jej dłoń i wyprowadził na chłodny korytarz wiodący ku schodom i upragnionemu wyjściu. Nagły przeciąg zatrzasnął jednak drzwi prowadzące na taras, zanim gwardziści zdążyli do nich dołączyć. Korytarz w trakcie korridy stał się pusty i mroczny, a przez łuki wdzierał się zimny wiatr, niosący zapach deszczu. Wtem, Elsa usłyszała za swoimi plecami jakiś przenikliwy szept, który zmroził ją do szpiku kości. — Co powiedziałeś? — zapytała, spoglądając na Rubena ze zdziwieniem. Nie była już pewna, czy to zmęczenie płata jej figle, czy też jedynie wiatr igrał z jej wyobraźnią, ale coś w jej głowie podpowiadało jej, że sobie tego nie zmyśliła. — Ja? Nic nie mówiłem — odparł książę i po raz kolejny nacisnął klamkę, lecz drzwi ani drgnęły. — Nic z tego, zacięły się. Rubén poinformował strażników, że sami udadzą się do powozu, a gdy wszelkie próby sforsowania wrót ustały, pogrążyli się w niemal absolutnej ciszy. Zanim jednak podążyli do wyjścia, książę jakby sobie o czymś przypomniał i sięgnął do sakwy przy pasie. Oczom Elsy ukazała się niewielka, prześliczna róża o białoróżowych płatkach, która nakazała jej zapomnieć o dziwnym szepcie. — Była przeznaczona dla Don'' Miguela, ale za to, co powiedział w moim kierunku gdy przerwałem walkę, nie sądzę, by na nią zasłużył — oznajmił, wyciągając dłoń z różą w kierunku Elsy. — To ulubiony kwiat matki. Przyjmij ją, proszę, jako zadośćuczynienie za wszystko, co wydarzyło się na arenie. Róża była naprawdę wyjątkowej urody; jej delikatne płatki zdawały się być utkane z księżycowej poświaty przenikającej przez najszlachetniejsze rubiny, ale tym, co stanowiło jej największą wyjątkowość, był niemal zupełny brak kolców. — Dziękuję — odparła, uśmiechając się szeroko, i bez zastanowienia przytuliła nos do delikatnych płatków. Natychmiast wyobraziła sobie siebie w promieniach zachodzącego letniego słońca, a zimny, deszczowy świat odpłynął w niepamięć, niczym zły sen. Stała z zamkniętymi oczami na pustej plaży o kremowobiałym, drobnym piasku. Delikatna bryza bawiła się w berka z niesfornymi kosmykami jej platynowych włosów. Wiedziała, że nie odpisała jeszcze na żaden arcyważny list, nie udzieliła nikomu audiencji, ani nawet nie planowała wrócić do zamku na spotkanie rady. Powinna była się tego wstydzić, była przecież królową Arendelle, ale zanim dosięgły ją wyrzuty sumienia, poczuła na swojej talii potężne, silne dłonie, a na jej twarz padł cień. Otworzyła powieki i uśmiechnęła się szeroko, gdy tylko dostrzegła wpatrujące się w nią poważne, ciemne oczy księcia Rubena Victora – jej jedynej, prawdziwej miłości. — ''Occulitor sua visus, sua tactus, sua auditus...****** Coś mówił, lecz nie rozumiała jego słów, pogrążona w cudownym transie. Rubén bardzo delikatnie dotknął palcami jej powiek, policzków i włosów, nie przestając szeptać pod nosem w ogromnym skupieniu, które nadawało jego twarzy jedyny w swoim rodzaju, tak uwielbiany przez nią wyraz. Gdy dotknął jej ust, obudziło się w niej nieodparte pragnienie pocałowania go do utraty tchu. Bez zastanowienia zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję, lecz, o dziwo, on nie zrobił ani kroku w jej stronę, by pomóc jej to pragnienie spełnić. Ich twarze dzieliły już tylko marne centymetry, gdy nagle Rubén szepnął „fiat!”******* i owionął Elsę oddechem, który wydał jej się tak ciepły i pełen magii, jak oddech smoka. I wtedy osunęła się w ciemność. * Sierpniowa burza, od samego rana czająca się gdzieś wśród chmur i pomrukująca groźnie niczym lew, w końcu postanowiła zaatakować, błyskając oślepiającymi kłami piorunów i siekąc ziemię ostrymi pazurami ulewnego deszczu. Elsa siedziała przy stole, zajęta odczytywaniem listów, które otrzymywała każdego dnia od hrabiów, markizów i rozmaitych dygnitarzy, życzących jej oraz Annie miłego pobytu w Iberii. Elsa w miarę możliwości starała się odpisywać na wszystkie i właśnie była w połowie pisania podziękowań dla hrabiego Murcji, gdy rozległ się pierwszy grzmot. Elsa zadrżała na samo wspomnienie ostatniej burzy, lecz teraz wydało jej się to zupełnie odległe, jakby nie zdarzyło się naprawdę. Teraz głębokie pomrukiwania grzmotów kojarzyły się przede wszystkim z głosem księcia Rubena. Jej spojrzenie odruchowo pobiegło do białoróżowej róży, która leżała przed nią na stole, co chwila dając o sobie znać delikatnym, słodkim zapachem zachodzącego słońca. Intensywna barwa jej płatków zdawała się nie poddawać ciemności przygnanej przez burzowe chmury i uśmiechała się do królowej tajemniczo swą niezwykłością, zupełnie jak mężczyzna, który wręczył ją Elsie. W jej głowie wciąż przeplatały się cudowne miraże, wśród których królował obraz obejmującego ją Rubena. Bardzo dokładnie pamiętała, że właśnie miała go pocałować, gdy wizja rozmyła się, a ona wkroczyła do ciemnego tunelu prowadzącego ku jawie. Zamknęła oczy i uśmiechnęła się do siebie na samo wspomnienie, które właśnie niedopełnione wydawało się jej jeszcze bardziej kuszące. Pamiętała, że gdy otworzyła oczy, nie wiedziała, co się z nią działo – jedynie wpatrywała się w pochyloną nad nią poważną, zaniepokojoną twarz księcia, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie słowa. Poczuła się cudownie lekko, jakby ktoś zdjął z jej oczu i serca kajdany, dzięki czemu mogła zobaczyć nowego Rubena, który objawił jej się nagle jako cudowny mężczyzna pełen zagadek, na które szukanie odpowiedzi było niczym odczytywanie mapy nieznanego lądu – trudne, żmudne, ale w jakiś niewypowiedziany, tajemniczy sposób wciągające bez reszty... Elsa pokręciła głową chcąc odpędzić od siebie te banalne myśli i wrócić do pisania listu, gdy spostrzegła, że na pokrytym przepięknym pismem pergaminie widnieje okrągła plama czarnego atramentu. Tak długo błądziła myślami w tych zupełnie nowych dla niej doznaniach, że nawet nie zauważyła kiedy to się stało. Westchnęła, karcąc się w myślach za tę nieuwagę i odłożyła pióro do kałamarza, postanawiając, że napisze list od nowa, gdy tylko skończy się burza, która już na dobre pogrążyła świat w mroku. Zupełnie zapomniała już o planowanej rozmowie z Rafaelem, a nawet o swojej siostrze, która po powrocie z komnaty zaszyła się w swojej komnacie. Położyła się na łóżku i wpatrzyła w ginący w ciemności baldachim. Wszystko wokół wydawało jej się doskonale poukładane i zadziwiająco stałe. Myśl rozproszona zamieszkała w sercu i rozchodziła się po całym ciele z każdym spokojnym, mocnym uderzeniem, aż wypełniła je po brzegi. Miała ona inne imię, inny głos i wygląd, a mimo to dopasowywała się do wszystkich niedoskonałości, jakby była im przeznaczona od zarania świata. Nie było dla Elsy już nic bardziej pewnego, bardziej niespodziewanego i niepojętego, od faktu, że była zakochana. Jej nigdy dotąd niedostępne serce jedynie wzruszało ramionami, gdy otumaniony miłością rozum pytał je jak to się stało, lecz żadne z nich nie zauważyło niepozornej róży włożonej w skomplikowany zamek zamkniętych na cztery spusty wrót do królestwa uczuć. * — (hiszp.) Księżniczko, odpowiedz! ** — (hiszp.) Wujku *** — (hiszp.) kochany **** — (hiszp.) Michałek; oraz każde inne zdrobnienie od imienia Michał ***** — (nor.) Zabierz ją stąd. ****** — (łac.) Niech będzie ukryty jej wzrok, jej dotyk, jej słuch… ******* — (łac.) Niech się stanie! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach